<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Absentia Lucis, Tenebrae Vincunt by AlexYverr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176411">In Absentia Lucis, Tenebrae Vincunt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexYverr/pseuds/AlexYverr'>AlexYverr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Parallel Universes, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexYverr/pseuds/AlexYverr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the absence of light, darkness prevails.</p><p>Trouble! In the middle of battle, Anakin Skywalker collapses with an unknown illness. Upon waking the Jedi Knight realizes things aren't what they seem, especially not sensing his former master in the Force.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491358">Threads Binding</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/badawan/pseuds/badawan">badawan</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Got inspired after reading Threads Binding by Badawan. Please check out their story cause it's really good!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on!" Anakin called to his troops as he charged into the heat of battle. Rex rushed in after him and his Togruta padawan Ahsoka Tano as the battlefield sang with blaster fire from both sides. </p><p>The Jedi Knight cut through one metal soldier after another, feeling joy knowing with one less droid more people could be saved from the Confederacy's atrocities.</p><p>"Master!" Ahsoka called pointing towards their target, an anti-aircraft cannon that prevents the Republic's troops from landing. Anakin nodded and motioned for the squad to move towards their target.</p><p>Something seemed off as the fighting seemed thicker as the fighting seemed to slow. Suddenly it seemed like the world spun around him, making him sick to his stomach. Anakin's body shook as his limbs became weak. Fear and tiredness washed over him as he swayed trying to push forward. Closing his eyes he felt himself falling into nothingness. </p><p>Ahsoka froze felt an emptiness in her chest as she turned to her master. A loud gasped escaped her mouth when she saw him lying unconscious in the middle of a battlefield. Blocking bolts that came her way she stood in front of her master, a fire in her eyes.</p><p>"Cody!" she called spotting her grandmaster's right-hand man, who was picking his way through the battle, "Help me get him to safety!"</p><p>"Right commander," Cody nodded grabbing Anakin under the arms and dragging him behind a broken piece of road; Ahsoka covering the retreat. Once seeing that they were to safety she continued on after Captain Rex.</p><p>"How's the general?" Rex asked peaking from his cover as she slid next to him.</p><p>"I don't know he just collapsed-"</p><p>The blast of the anti-air gun brought her from her fears and stilled her nerves instantly.</p><p>"-We need to get that gun offline!"</p><p>"Yes Commander," Rex nodded and called for a rocket trooper to be ready, "we need to take out that shielding first!"</p><p>"On it," she raced forward slashing every droid as she went, making way for the 501st to join her assault on the generator.</p><p>The nerves and fear for her master bringing back memories of the crash almost three years ago, where she had to take charge while he was out. Thinking back on it she calmed herself, releasing her emotions into the Force.</p><p>"Alright, boys! Let's take it down!" She charged forward main hand saber aloft. Troopers rushed forward taking out the protectors of the shield with relative ease. With the shields down rockets screeched overhead nailing the large metal structure in a ball of fire.</p><p>"Good job Commander," Rex's voice floated from her comm as she made sure everyone was safe, "Boil managed to get the general to safety and Kix is looking over him right now."</p><p>"Thank you, Rex. We'll clean up here and then I'll go check up on him. I just hope he's alright."</p><p>"You and me both Commander."</p><hr/><p>Anakin didn't know how long it was until his body decided to jolt forward, much like a dream where you find yourself falling. Forcing his eyes open he found himself in a tent. The pounding in his head had not subsided as he struggled to sit up.</p><p>"Sir you need to stay down," the voice of Kix caught his attention.</p><p>"Kix?" he struggled to swallow with his dry throat, "Wha?"</p><p>"Sir you need to stay down. You took a bad fall, sir. You've been out for days now. Let me grab the general-"</p><p>"There's no need Kix," the voice made Anakin's blood freeze. A human stepped into the tent, his old face framed neatly with short white hair and a greying beard.</p><p>"Dooku," the Jedi growled but the Sith Lord didn't react as he walked forward. Kix didn't seem to do anything as Count Dooku stopped by his bedside. <em>Was this some kind of Sith magic?</em></p><p>"Yes, Skywalker. I'm glad to see you are alright," the older man gave a tight smile, "and that you remember who I am."</p><p>"Why are you here? How are you here?" Anakin's voice continued to rise in anger, "Is this some Sith trick?"</p><p>"Sith trick? No Skywalker I am here cause the Force willed it."</p><p>Anakin turned to the entrance seeing it as his only chance to escape this hell he'd trapped himself in. Snarling and clenching his fists, he tried to figure out what was going on, "You lie Dooku. Now if you'll excuse me."</p><p>He jumped up stumbling towards the entrance flaps. His mind screamed for him to leave as he pushed through the flaps. Beyond him lay a generic camp of Republic soldiers, much of the 501st and 212th milled around as he continued to push forward. This has to end.</p><p>"General Skywalker!" Kix yelled after him but Anakin refused to listen. Perks of being Obi-Wan's former padawan. Now that he thought about it he didn't feel his master's presence in the-</p><p>Anakin smacked squarely into a tall figure's chest. Looking up his face paled visibly and his stomach churned in shock. Standing before him was Qui-Gon Jinn. The Jedi Master looked so much older than when Anakin remembered, that and he is alive. His body shook as he was in a stupor now trying to process how the Qui-Gon Jinn. The man who found him on Tatooine. The man who saved him from slavery. The man who's <em>dying</em> wish set him on the path to being a Jedi.</p><p>Yet he stood before him <em>alive and well</em>. </p><p>"Anakin why are you not on bed rest?" Qui-Gon's deep baritone voice brought back memories that he had long since forgotten. Swaying on his feet the man felt the churning worsen as his vision swam.</p><p> Kix ran forward, "I'm sorry General Jinn. He just took off. Come on general let's get us back to your bed rest," he paused seeing Anakin swaying, "Gen-"</p><p>The Jedi Knight's voice came out in a soft but hoarse whisper, "Master Qui-Gon sir..."</p><p>The next thing that came was darkness, that, and the ground. As Anakin relaxed into his unconsciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qui-Gon watched his friend sway unsteadily as he stared at the older Jedi in shock.</p><p>The Jedi Knight's voice came out in a soft but hoarse whisper, "Master Qui-Gon sir..."</p><p>Before Qui-Gon knew it Anakin was falling to the ground unconscious. Kix rushed over checking the blonde Jedi's vitals as Qui-Gon looked on in curiosity. Anakin seemed different in the Force. His former padawan's mind shied away from his as Kix cleared his vitals as stable. From the medical tent, his former Yan Dooku strolled out and surveyed the scene.</p><p>"What happened Yan?" he asked at the greying master approached his side.</p><p>"Skywalker just ran out. Claimed I was apart of Sith magic," the man frowned as the medical team began to move Anakin back into the tent.</p><p>"Sith magic? Has he gone crazy?" The maverick asked his friend who mainly shrugged. The silence continued between the two before Qui-Gon spoke up.</p><p>"You heard from Ahsoka and the 426th?"</p><p>"No..." Dooku stroked his chin, "she's supposed to call in. Especially since Anakin's been out for a few days. She almost checks in hourly."</p><p>"That she does," Qui-Gon chuckled. Even though his former master was one of the least emotive people in the Order but he seemed to have taken a soft spot to both his padawan and grandpadawan.</p><p>"He seems off master," Qui-Gon's worry peaked through his voice, "something doesn't seem right about him."</p><p>"Patience my old friend. When he comes around fully we'll talk to him. But until then we have the battle to plan."</p><p>The two strolled through camp as the two spotted a ship making its way towards the makeshift platform. Smoke spewed from one of the engines as it shuttered upon landing. The grey and forest green of 426th decorated the beat-up hull as it set down with a  screech. </p><p>The two Jedi masters rushed to the chaos that was erupting in front of them. Clones rushed to and fro trying to put out the various fires that littered the ship. Soldiers rushed from the belly of the ship, while the pilots ditched their cockpits just in case of an explosion. Among them was the older looking Togruta, Ahsoka Tano now eighteen, checking over each of the soldiers for possible injuries.</p><p>"Padawan Tano, what happened?" Dooku was the first to address her as Qui-Gon entered the chaos to help with the injury assessment.</p><p>"We were attacked Master Dooku," her voice strained, attention still on the trooper in front of her, "it came out of nowhere."</p><p>"Where's Captain Dire? Commander Thatch?" the Jedi master looked among the faces not seeing his two main troopers in the crowd.</p><p>"Dire... he... he fell. Before we could close the blast doors he was thrown out," Ahsoka stared sadly at the ground, "Thatch is-"</p><p>"Here sir," Thatch limped towards them, "we have information that is vitally important."</p><p>He nodded to a group of uninjured soldiers, between two sat a figure that chilled Qui-Gon's blood.</p><p>"Gar liser't taylir ni olar," the armored Mandolorian snarled lunging forward, only to be held back by the two troopers, "Ner aliit ba'juri olaror par ni!"</p><p>"Make sure there are guards on him at all times," Dooku watched him go off curious to what constituted in the prisoner's outburst, "treat him well."</p><p>"Yes sir," both clones saluted before taking the prisoner away. Qui-Gon couldn't let go of his sense of dread with seeing the Mandalorian.</p><p>"How's my master?" Ahsoka questioned looking expectantly at both Jedi Masters. Of course, Qui-Gon was too wrapped up in his worried thoughts so her great grandmaster had to help answer the Padawan's question.</p><p>"He was up earlier but is currently resting in the med tent," the older master explained as Ahsoka's eyes lit up as she quickly glanced at the injured troopers, "we'll take it from here."</p><p>"Thank you, master," she quickly bowed before rushing towards the medical tent.</p><p>Yan Dooku turned to his former Padawan with a judgemental frown, "What's bothering you Qui-Gon? It's been fifteen years-"</p><p>"He's the whole reason why we are at war master," Qui-Gon mumbled shaking his head, "he left everything for no reason, Yan. That Mandalorian was wearing his personal guard's colors. You and I both know if he's here if he convinces the government to join their cause we lose another system-"</p><p>"Yes but don't be that way. We'll end the fighting here, once Anakin gets better we'll march forward."</p><p>"I hope so..."</p><hr/><p>Anakin's head felt like his head had been smashed in as his senses rushed back to him. A soft whine escaped his lips as he slowly rolled in his cot. It took a while before his migraine decided to dim. Opening his eyes he spotted a familiar-looking Padawan sitting next to his cot nose in a datapad. This however didn't seem right as she was much older than he remembered.</p><p>"Snips?" he asked weakly and her head immediately shot up.</p><p>"You're awake," her eyes lit up and grasped his shoulder, "I thought I lost you."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Anakin chuckled not knowing what to do with her sudden excitement,<em> how long have I been out in this time?</em></p><p>The Togruta's smile turned serious as she punched his shoulder, "Don't you ever do that to me again! You scared me Skyguy!"</p><p>"Ow! That really hurt!"</p><p>"Well, you deserved it! Master Jinn almost had a heart attack when you collapsed!"</p><p>Anakin nodded, he felt his senses reach out to the unfamiliar bond that had replaced Obi-Wan's. A part of him yearned for the bond of his now nonexistent master. He had to find out what happened to him.</p><p>"Master?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Are you alright? Master Dooku said you burst out earlier when you woke up. Are you sure you're okay?"</p><p>He nodded, "Sorry my head just hurts. Don't tell Kix though. He'll keep me here forever if he could. Could you possibly tell me what's going on right now?"</p><p>Her face broke out in her familiar broad grin, "Of course he would with your track record. Um as for the war stuff we are currently on Alliga in the Outer Rim. Rex and Clik can get you back up to speed on the situation.</p><p>The Jedi Knight recognized Rex but not the other clone, "Clik?"</p><p>She looked at him confused, "Clik is Master Jinn's commander clone in the 212th."</p><p>"What happened to Cody?"</p><p>Ahsoka's face turned to stone as she stared at him in disbelief, "You must've hit your head- I'm going to get Kix-"</p><p>Anakin grasped her arm before she could leave her seat, "No I'm feeling fine, it'll probably come back if you tell me."</p><p>Ahsoka glanced to where Kix was checking up on another injured trooper. Anakin sent a wave of calming to his padawan and trying to coax her into telling him.</p><p>"Please Ahsoka..."</p><p>Glancing one more time at Kix she gave a quiet nod, "Cody and a small group of the 212th went on a recon mission... Evo was the only one to return. The Separatists had found out about the mission and shot their ship down. Cody and the others didn't make it..."</p><p>Anakin felt his chest pang,<em> how could this happen?</em></p><p>Cody was one of the best troopers he ever met. And in this universe, he was dead, all because of a botched mission. He felt his hands clench into fists as his anger seethed at how pointless his death had meant.</p><p>"Thank you, Ahsoka... it's coming back to me now."</p><p>"I'll be here for a little bit if you want to get some rest master."</p><p>"I think I will," he yawned, "thanks Snips."</p><p>"Of course master."</p><hr/><p>All Captain Dire could feel was the wind of his face as his feet dragged across the ground. His body was completely numb, which probably was a good thing as he fell at least a couple of klicks. Voices swam around him as the light dimmed considerably.</p><p>"Ba'slanar mhi," a smooth voice ordered as Dire was thrown to the ground.</p><p>Blinking the clone struggled to see his captor. Before him stood a bearded man, in almost the same armor as every Mandalorian he's come into contact with. His face was covered in lines of age, while his hair showed signs of greying but still had a youthful sheen.</p><p>"Captain... Dire isn't it?" he stroked his beard peering down at his captive.</p><p>"I don't answer to Seppies," Dire growled trying best to move but the numbness continued to overcome his senses.</p><p>"That's no way to talk to your savior now, is it? If my men hadn't found you, you'd be dead by the looters and scrappers. You have information I need Dire," the man nudged the clone with his boot, "they really just leave you like trash don't they?"</p><p>"My brothers won't forget about me," the brown-haired clone wheezed, "they'll come for me."</p><p>The man snorted an actual laugh, "It's not the first time they've left their own to the enemy. You could do so much better than the Republic captain..."</p><p>The smoothness of his Coruscanti/Mandolorian hybrid accent put the trooper in a daze as he blinked the fogginess from his brain. The man snapped his fingers, signaling for the two Mandalorians to come take their prisoner.</p><p>"Think on my offer Captain," the leader smiled sweetly, "until then rest and recuperate."</p><p>A heaviness washed over Dire as a fist flew at his face. Effectively destroying any thoughts he had at that moment and sent him spiraling into unconsciousness.</p><p>With the clone taken care of, the man turned back to his work. Pointing to one of the communication staff he smirked seeing the terror light up in their eyes as they rushed forward to answer his order as quickly as possible.</p><p>"Send a message to Bo. Tell her Qui-Gon Jinn's little group is on the planet..."</p><p>"Y-yes general," the young man stammered before rushing to the large holotable.</p><p>
  <em>He will have his revenge soon enough.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During his recuperation, Anakin managed to snag a datapad from Ahsoka, who visited him often as she could. Through it, he learned that he was two years into the future. The war had not slowed down but had only picked up. And rather than Dooku commanding the Separatists it was the Mandalorians lead by someone by the title of<em> Mand'alore the Unifier</em>. This didn't help him in his search for his master but it did answer some of his questions at the situation they were in. </p><p>That was about all he could read before Ahsoka had taken the datapad back.</p><p>"I need that for my duties Skyguy," she held it above her head.</p><p>Anakin reached for it out of annoyance, "Can I come with you? I'm going crazy in here. And I swear if Kix tells me I'm doing something wrong I'm going to knock his lights out."</p><p>She laughed softly shaking her head, "You need to rest-"</p><p>"Snips please I'm going crazy and I'll probably sneak out anyways," he pleaded, glancing in mock fear at Kix who was off changing a clone's dressings.</p><p>Ahsoka let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine. But I'm keeping an eye on you. You know Master Dooku would kill us both."</p><p>Anakin nodded quickly pulling on his boots, "Thank you Snips I owe you one."</p><p>"Yeah yeah now come on I'm late," she rushed from the tent with Anakin close behind.</p><p>The young Togruta stopped in front of a tent where two guards stood outside. They both stood at attention as the two Jedi walked past. Sitting in the tent was the Mandalorian warrior from before. The red and green armor was dirtied as he glared daggers from under his helmet. The helmet was decorated much like Rex's, however, looked much more menacing.</p><p>Ahsoka smiled gently, "We are here to-"</p><p>"<em>Usen'ye!</em>" the Mando cut her off with a low growl. Anakin froze not believing the voice he heard underneath the helmet.</p><p>"Did he just tell us to shut up?" Anakin whispered familiar with that insult hearing it from Obi-Wan when he was young and was never silent.</p><p>"Yup," Ahsoka sighed opening her datapad, "Now RC-5108/8843 is it?"</p><p>If looks could kill Ahsoka would be dead, "I don't answer to that number anymore<em> jetii</em>. Nor do I answer to you."</p><p>"Then what do you go by now?" Anakin crossed his arms with a scowl, this really constituted treason if he was actually a clone.</p><p>"<em>Nayc</em>," he growled.</p><p>"It's Corr isn't it?" Ahsoka smiled seeing the Mandalorian sit rigged in his seat, "That's what I thought it was. Now since we are introduced why don't you tell me why the Mand'alor is here."</p><p>"<em>Nayc.</em>"</p><p>"This is pointless," Anakin snarled in frustration as he threateningly stepped forward but the former clone trooper didn't seem fazed.</p><p>"<em>Ner vod</em> will come for me," Corr shook in his restraints as he continued to challenge Anakin's anger.</p><p>The tent flap brushed open to reveal Rex, "General. I see I've found you. You're needed outside."</p><p>Anakin felt his anger slowly subside as he turned to his friend, "Right yes let's go. Let me know if he cracks."</p><p>"Of course master," Ahsoka bowed her head as the two exited.</p><p>Once outside Anakin turned to his second in command and motioned towards the tent, "What's with the markings on his helmet? I thought those markings were only on clones."</p><p>"It's a jaig eye sir. I think it's now a symbol of the Mandalore's personal guard. If they are here he's here. You know many of their traditions are apart of our own," Rex explained, "if he's here though we are in for a long battle."</p><p>"Right..."</p><hr/><p>Ahsoka stared at Qui-Gon worriedly as she held her datapad, "I'm worried about Master Skywalker."</p><p>Qui-Gon motioned towards her teacup, inviting her to take a sip of the warm liquid, "I know what you mean but what have you noticed?"</p><p>"He's... he lost his temper today when we were interrogating that Mandalorian. Well, I was supposed to by myself but he tagged along. You know him not wanting to stay in the med tent and I thought it would be fine."</p><p>The brown-haired man nodded listening to her words.</p><p>"The anger scared me because I could feel it bubbling under the surface... he never really gets that mad and I felt like he lost it for no reason."</p><p>"I felt something like that as well my young friend," Qui-Gon sipped at his tea, "what did you learn from our friend you brought back?"</p><p>Ahsoka seemed to relax with the information she just let go from her shoulders, "It's exactly what our intel told us. The man is a clone, the blood test Kix did proves it. A clone trooper by the name of Corr, he was apart of Omega squadron."</p><p>"I remember hearing about them..." Qui-Gon frowned, "But they were supposedly dead."</p><p>"I heard a rumor that they jumped ship as soon as they can. This was after one, I think his name was Fi, got seriously injured and disappeared."</p><p>Qui-Gon stroked his beard, "That is odd. I'll talk with Yan about what he thinks. Keep an eye on Anakin for me though. He's probably still mad about us finding out about his marriage... If you need anything from me please let me know." </p><p>"I will," Ahsoka finally touched her tea taking a long sip of it, "thank you Master Jinn."</p><p>The human smiled bowing his head, "Of course young one. More tea?"</p><p>Ahsoka stared thoughtfully at her cup, "I guess I'll stay a little longer."</p><hr/><p>Anakin sat on a bed that he had been given away from the medical tent. Kix seemed to have gotten tired of his complaining and cleared him from the med center. The Jedi surveyed his quarters and guessed this is probably what he had before he collapsed.</p><p>He still didn't know if Obi-Wan was alive but he could try. A little meditation would help, much as he hated to say that. It would greatly help his search.</p><p>Climbing onto his bed the Jedi steadied his breath and drew into the Force. Traveling along his now missing bond he expanded his consciousness through the Force. It wasn't hard as something was pulling the Jedi Knight until he felt something brush against his reach.</p><p>It was dark. It had been very rare that he felt a presence this dark, this cold. There was an anger, a rage even, that circled angrily around the presence that Anakin felt a connection to. It probed his outstretched mind for a second and surprisingly started to reach back. </p><p>All his questions would be answered if they could-</p><p>A loud beeping startled Anakin from his trance and the connection shot away from his mind, disappearing into the unknown of the Force. Letting out an angered cry he stormed over to the god awful disturbance that ruined his meditation. It was a holoprojector that sat lazily on the ground, one of the channel lights blinked a bright red, thus meaning someone was trying to call him.</p><p>Kneeling down Anakin switched it on. Immediately a life-size image of his wife, Naboo Senator Padme Amidala, sprang to life. The one thing that was much different as her belly was swollen and the young man felt his eyes tear up.</p><p>"Ani," she smiled lovingly up at him, "I'm so glad you are alright. Master Jinn told me what happened. I was really worried."</p><p>"I'm doing better now," Anakin had to force himself from staring at his visibly pregnant wife, "how are doing though?"</p><p>"Much better knowing you're okay," she rubbed a hand down her stomach, "we miss you Ani."</p><p>"I miss you both," the Jedi felt him saying reaching out to cup the holograms face, heart panging for not being near her in this universe and in his own. He was even going to have a child with his wife here.</p><p>Padme's voice dragged him away from his thoughts, "Are you still mad with Master Jinn?"</p><p>He stared at her in confusion for a few minutes before she sighed, "About him finding out?"</p><p><em>He found out?</em> Anakin froze with fear before he snapped out of it, "Uh yeah I still am..."</p><p>"He wants to help us Anakin," her smile turned to a concerned one, "You know he's not like the other Jedi Anakin."</p><p>"Alright..." Anakin stared at the floor still trying to deal with his shock, "I'll speak with him."</p><p>Padme clutched her pendant that he had carved so many years ago, "I love you Ani and I hope I see you soon."</p><p>Anakin's voice caught in his throat as he reached out for her hand, "I love you too."</p><p>Her body faded as the holo disappeared and Anakin felt the presence of loneliness return. The hollow feeling that followed him whenever he was away from his wife. The Jedi still felt unease as he tread aimlessly around the camp. </p><p>This lasted for a few minutes before he found himself in front of the prisoner's tent. A tugging in his gut told him to go in. Giving into the feeling Anakin entered the tent holding the former clone once more. A scuffle that happened earlier in the day had knocked his helmet off and it now lay sadly on the ground next to his chair.</p><p>Corr's face was tanned just as every clone that came off Kamino. His dark hair was cut into a fade hairstyle and his dark eyes glared daggers at Anakin. The Jedi set himself down across from the deserter with a sigh.</p><p>"I'm not here to interrogate you. I just want to talk-"</p><p>"So an interrogation."</p><p>The Jedi only rolled his eyes, "Why did you defect? I know for your brother but why?"</p><p>The clone still glared at him but seem to relax, "The way the Republic treated my brother and my squad made me sick. Your medical droids and Senators think of us as property. We were welcomed by our real brothers."</p><p>"My padawan said you were apart of the Mandalore's personal guard who is he?" Anakin leaned back in his seat trying to look as friendly as possible.</p><p>Corr started to laugh, not in an evil way but one out of amusement, "Have you been herding banthas for the entire war General Skywalker?"</p><p>Anakin sat forward with a glare that could kill the traitor where he sat, "Look just answer my question."</p><p>"Why it's Duke Kryze, since you forgot."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks had passed since Anakin woke up from his coma as Yan Dooku rode quickly across the flatlands of the moon. Much of the land had been destroyed from the battle that happened days before, Skywalker's first battle back in the fray.</p><p><em>Nasty business,</em> Dooku thought weaving through the holey terrain. A small squad of troopers rode behind him as they rushed into the city of Ita'am. Dooku's spy network made up of paid off citizens, alerted him towards the appearance of the mysterious Mand'alore. Of course, Yan had a feeling he knew who it was, much to his disappointment in the events that transpired almost fifteen years ago.</p><p>The sound of Thatch's speeder brought the old Jedi master from his thoughts. A flash of a hand signal told Yan that they were close and their intel was correct. Nodding the Jedi Master slowed his speeder to a crawl as they neared the ruin city gates. Once they were done with this they were supposed to join Qui-Gon and Anakin in the capital city.</p><p>Dismounting he drew his curved lightsaber hilt. Thatch, Shepard, and Pointe followed closely behind blasters drawn. They cautiously made their way through the ruined city, climbing over downed statues and once great buildings. Dooku cringed at the thought of such art being wasted by war.</p><p>"Sir," Shepard held up his hand to signal for a stop, "I'm picking up a signal coming from that downed building."</p><p>"That's impossible the city was evacuated," Pointe stared at his brother in arms in shock, "I was there when it happened."</p><p>Dooku quietly hushed them as he heard cheers coming from one of the barely standing buildings to their left. Thatch and Shepard took the lead from cover, the Jedi stood back before they called an all-clear.</p><p>"The Republic has abandoned you. Forced you from your homes!"</p><p>Rushing into the room Yan could make out the voice more clearly. Standing in front of him was a life-sized hologram of Mandalore the Unifier, his masked face peering down from the pedestal the hologram stood on. Yan kept his lightsaber at the ready as he felt his body relax. There was nothing that gave anything away in the Force, it felt serene.</p><p>"The Republic spreads lies about protection. They only wish to enslave you as they tried with my people. Join me," he raised his hand out towards the empty building," and together we will show the Republic that they can't force us all..."</p><p>A sharp ringing filled Dooku's ears as he ignited his blue bladed saber. Bolts screamed past him as some managed to deflect off his blade. Pointe let out a cry as a bolt caught his leg. Dooku stood in front of him trying to protect the poor medic.</p><p>The sound of a jetpack filled the old master's ears as a group of women set down at their only exit. The Jedi immediately recognized the leader as Bo-Katan Kryze.</p><p>"Ah, the great Jedi Master Yan Dooku. Welcome," the holo Mandalorian's voice laughed, "I'm so happy you came to join us."</p><p>"Kryze," Dooku turned ignoring the enemies blocking their escape, "I'm surprised you would come out this far. Stretching your reach far now is it?"</p><p>"You know I'm not after you Yan. Just give me the information I need and you and your own can leave in peace."</p><p>"I'm not telling you where Qui-Gon is. You won't get your revenge-"</p><p>The blue figure chuckled darkly, "That surprises me that you would defend him, Yan. With how you ignored him for so long. I'm not looking to fight him. Not yet. You seem to have one of my own in your custody and I would like to have him back."</p><p>"He will face trial for his desertion," Thatch spoke up glaring at the hologram, "He betrayed his brothers by deserting them in battle."</p><p>"Thatch is it? What would you do if the people you trusted abandoned you? Now since you four will not accept my offer. Until next time Yan, that is if you live. Bo, will you do the honors?"</p><p>The hologram shut off as Bo readied her pistol, "Very sorry about this but orders are orders."</p><p>Shepard scoffed and fired the first shot taking a Mandalorian in the chest. The leader of the Nite Owls fired back as her jetpack started once more. The group took off into the air as hellfire rained down upon the small strike team.</p><p>"Watch it," Shepard warned as he took cover behind a fallen pole next to Pointe. Dooku deflected more bolts away from his troops as they backed into cover from the barrage.</p><p>"Blow it!" a voice cried as rockets whizzed from the Mandalorian's wrists hitting the crumbling roof of the building. Dooku dove behind cover as they flew off. Leaving the building to explode on top of the small squad.</p><hr/><p>Anakin stood quiet in the belly of the shuttle as him, Qui-Gon, Ahsoka, and a small squad of clones rode swiftly through the skies towards the capital city. The air was quiet besides the flutter of the Republic shuttle's engines. Their landing seemed suspicious to Anakin as it was too smooth compared to what he was used to.</p><p>"Could be a trap," he mumbled to his padawan who only nodded in agreement as the doors opened and the entire squad stepped out to a war-torn city. Citizens stood milling about trying to piece their lives together after the bombardment of their homes.</p><p>"I doubt its a trap, they wished to exchange for Corr here," Qui-Gon looked at the two as he passed by the two, "but come on we must get to the capitol building."</p><p>Unease still filled the young Jedi as he nodded. They were originally supposed to take Corr to be tried for treason but now with the message they had gotten earlier in the day about Dire being alive changed everything. They had tried to contact Dooku but had only received comm static. Qui-Gon had brushed it off saying that they could be jamming their comms.</p><p>Glancing back at the traitor who was escorted behind them, Ahsoka jogged to catch up with her grandmaster. People glared at the Jedi with looks that the man had never seen before, ones of mistrust and anger. Anakin surveyed the damage with a scowl, <em>they had done this.</em> He didn't know why it bothered him, the Jedi had been through so much war yet the sight of people trying desperately to rebuild their lives... Shaking off the feeling he pushed towards the ruined capital building.</p><p>Guards stood at attention as the Jedi passed into the throne room. Six people stood at the top by the throne conversing among themselves. His padawan and new master tensed seeing the Mandalorian gear five of them wore, the sixth was dressed in clone phase II armor and was kneeling on the stone floor. The Mandalorians' conversation died as they turned to the entering group, their armor a mix of colors from yellow, silver, red, green, and white.</p><p>"Ah the great Master Jinn and ragtag bunch," a female in blue and yellow armor stepped forward, "do you have my <em>vod</em>?"</p><p>"Ruusaan Skirata. How am I not surprised you are here commanding these forces, "Qui-Gon stepped to the side to reveal Corr kneeling between Rex and Commander Clik, "And our trade?"</p><p>The woman, Ruusaan, motioned towards the clone, "We found him badly injured. I'm surprised he's even alive after you left him for dead."</p><p>Her look towards Ahsoka made Anakin fume. The white and yellow-clad trooper nudged the clone with his foot as the green and silver Mando yanked him up by the arm.</p><p>"Get your hands off me you Mandies!"</p><p>"Dire!" Ahsoka cried as he was thrown back to the floor after only being moved a few feet forward. Anakin nodded recognizing this as the captain in Dooku's 426th division.</p><p>Dire's eyes seemed to light up as he raised his head with a smile, "It's good to see you sirs-"</p><p>A strike from the green and silver Mandalorian quieted him, the yellow/white one visibly flinched. "Now <em>Jetii</em>," the woman sneered the word in disgust, "if you hand over my brother I will return yours."</p><p>Rex brought Corr to his feet and shoved him across the throne room floor. Dire was thrown into a small jog as he limped over the Ahsoka's side. She hugged him tightly and started to apologize profusely to the clone trooper who only laughed in acceptance.</p><p>"I suggest your Republic leave this planet. It's people have chosen who to ally with," her voice turned to a cruel smile as she stepped back to her group, "I hope you all send Master Dooku my regards... I heard he was in Ita'am."</p><p>An unsettled feeling weaseled its way into Anakin's stomach. Something felt off and he knew it. He pulled Rex aside and asked about the Jedi Master.</p><p>"He hasn't checked in in a few hours sir," Rex replied as Clik led Captain Dire towards the door.</p><p>"Qui-Gon..." the Jedi Master's name still weird on his tongue, "something's not right."</p><p>The Jedi Master nodded and turned back to the Mandalorian, "What do you know Ruusaan?"</p><p>"Enough to know... oh how would you say it? One with the Force?"</p><p>Anakin couldn't listen anymore as he shoved his grandmaster out of the way rockets smashed overhead. The attack would've injured or, worse, killed them if Anakin wasn't so quick. Knowing Qui-Gon was safe he lept into action. Blade drawn he cut down the hail of bolts that rained down as the Mandalorians retreated away from the Jedi.</p><p>Anakin ignored the hail of fire that zoomed past him as he rushed at the nearest masked warrior. Grunting as his shoulder connected with the beskar armor. The warrior cried out in surprise as they smashed onto the ground.</p><p>The yellow and white-colored warrior smashed his fists against the Jedi's head as Anakin returned with some punches of his own. The Mandalorian managed to kick Anakin off with a strong kick to the abdomen. Anakin summoned his saber to him and managed to ignite it as his enemy fired a couple of warning shots. The standoff lasted for too many seconds before the warrior jumped out a window, activating his jetpack as he fell. Anakin scowled watching him fall, the masked man being the last of the warriors to escape.</p><p>"I had that handled Anakin," Qui-Gon approached behind him brushing off his tunic.</p><p>"Yeah and you would've been dead," Anakin retorted staring at the dissipating emission trails that littered the sky.</p><p>"I don't know what's gotten into you Anakin but it has me worried. We will talk when we return."</p><p>He turned back towards the damage from the rockets that were launched into the building.</p><p>"You're welcome," Anakin grumbled in reply slowly following him, something still didn't seem right.</p><hr/><p>The Mandalorians landed outside the edge of their camp. The yellow/white colored Mandalorian flexed his right hand knowing he had broken something after the fight with Skywalker. Corr was alright and that was all that mattered. Clan Skirata would be pleased.</p><p>Making his way through their headquarters he pushed his way past the mass of his people and battle droids as he went deeper into the fortified building. He had to report to the Duke himself, and even though they saved Corr he would be most displeased that General Jinn got away.</p><p>The Mandalorian entered the Duke's personal office to find him on the holo. The Mandalorian immediately recognizing it as Duchess Satine. Her blonde hair was tied fashionably back and her hands were tucked into a dark blue dress, her full attention on the man in front of her.</p><p>"I miss you, my dear. Your children miss you too..." she reached for the armored man as he removed his helmet, his auburn hair messed from wearing the helmet, "my Ben... please end this war it's been going on for too long."</p><p>Duke Kyrze's face steeled and he lowered his head, "Not until the Republic leaves our people in peace. I will return to Concordia soon my darling."</p><p>Satine smiled sadly but nodded, "I will be waiting."</p><p>Her blue form disappeared and the Duke straightened, "It's rude to listen in on people."</p><p>The Mandalorian shot to attention, "I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to. I just thought I'd report the mission that brought Corr Skirata back."</p><p>The older duke relaxed and nodded, "You may report when ready."</p><p>"Yes sir," the Mandalorian spoke taking off his carefully crafted helmet, underneath was dark skin and slightly unkempt dark hair. A deep scar extended from the top of his eye down to about his cheek, <em>nasty business with a Trandoshian years before.</em></p><p>"We encountered Tano, Skywalker, and Jinn while trading prisoners. The plan was going smoothly until Skywalker pushed Jinn out-"</p><p>The words stopped in the Mandalorian's throat as he felt it twist from some unknown force. He grasped at the invisible hands that restricted his air. Duke Kryze glared at him with anger-filled eyes as he raised the poor soldier off the ground with the Force.</p><p>"You told me that it would work," he growled tightening the Force's grip. </p><p>Suddenly the Force left Cody's throat as he dropped to the ground gasping for air, "Ruusaan sir... she... s-said that."</p><p>"I do not accept failure Cody... you know that," Duke Kryze glanced at the holotable, "I apologize for hurting you, Jinn's presence has been giving me a headache and I can't think straight... I have trusted you for many years, my friend... I'm sorry. Skirata is alright though?"</p><p>Cody slowly rose to his feet rubbing his bruised neck, "They seemed to treat him well. He will soon be fit for duty once more."</p><p>"Good," the Mandalore turned back to the holotable, "you are dismissed for now Cody. Thank you."</p><p>Cody snapped to attention once more, placing his helmet back on his head, "Sir."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! I apologize for the lack of updates but college has been kicking my butt. My finals are this week so that means I will be able to update all my stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter and more should be coming soon!</p><p>Thanks for reading!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yan Dooku slowly shoved the rubble off his back. He had barely been able to keep the majority of damage off the poor troopers as the building collapsed around him. Dust rose around him as he dropped the large stone beam away from the fallen clone troopers.</p><p>"Commander," he rasped struggling to lift the beam off of Thatch, "Are you alright?"</p><p>"Fine sir," the clone hesitantly stretched his muscles wincing as he rolled his shoulders, "Shepard? Pointe?"</p><p>Only the wind was the trooper's answer as Dooku reached out with the Force. Nothing spoke to him in the Force as he searched for life signs. Thatch gave a surprised cry as a pile of concrete slid away showing a white-gloved hand. The clone and Jedi rushed quickly to try and unearth their fallen brother. Once the rubble was cleared they could easily make out the groaning form of Pointe tightly clinging to Shepard. The medic's leg was twisted painfully and he hissed when Thatch began to help him up.</p><p>"Quiet you baby," he scolded teasingly as Dooku continued to try and unbury Shepard, "you've dealt with worse."</p><p>"I wouldn't talk. You got out fine," Pointe grumbled as the commander eased him to the ground, "Shepard... I don't know, he hit his head pretty hard..."</p><p>"We'll take care of him Pointe," he patted his brother on the shoulder before turning to the returning Jedi who carried Shepard in his arms, "how is he?"</p><p>"Unconscious," Dooku laid the clone next to Pointe, "and might have a concussion."</p><p>"How'd they even know we were coming?" The medic's voice questioned softly as he set his broken leg.</p><p>"I suspect there is a mole in our ranks..." Dooku stroked his beard.</p><p>Pointe scowled, "But if that means it was a trap then..." </p><p>"General Jinn and General Skywalker are walking into a trap as well," Thatch finished readjusting his unconscious brother into a more comfortable position, "what if they found the base camp?"</p><p>"They couldn't attack it there's too many of us," Pointe scoffed.</p><p>"You've never seen what those Mandos can do with their droids," Thatch pounded a fist into the ground.</p><p>"Set up camp Commander," Dooku placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I will go make sure the base camp is safe. I shall be back by nightfall."</p><p>"Yes sir," Thatch nodded as Dooku jogged towards where their speeders were. Worry eating away his insides as he realized the gravity of the situation.</p>
<hr/><p>Anakin rushed towards a speeder. The Force screamed at him to hurry as Qui-Gon called after him. He ignored the calls as he hopped on and started the repulsors. A loud thump startled the Jedi as he was about to engage the accelerator.</p><p>"Ahsoka," he turned to glare at his padawan as she wrapped her arms around him to hang on.</p><p>"You're stuck with my Skyguy now come on we need to go headfirst into danger," she insisted as Anakin rolled his eyes speeding forward onto the plains of the planet.</p><p>He ignored everything and pushed the poor speeder to the limit as the two Jedi sped hurriedly to where the Force was dragging them. Anxiety gnawed angrily in his chest as pain bloomed in his head. from how loud the Force was screaming.</p><p>It only got louder as they got closer to their destination. Anakin instantly recognized it as the base camp. However, everything felt off. Fires littered the land around the entrance and the sounds of blaster fire could be heard beyond.</p><p>Anakin quickly stopped the speeder as a barrage of blaster shots rained past him. Ahsoka flipped off the speeder deflecting as many bolts as she could as Anakin quickly followed. The Jedi immediately recognized the metal forms of battle droids littering the ruins of the base camp. Anakin paused trying to force away his migraine.</p><p>Swaying on his feet he groaned from the pain. Ahsoka rushed to his side but he brushed her away. They needed to find Rex. Pushing the feeling away he reached out and found the Clone Captain wrestling with a stray Mandalorian. His older padawan dragged her master through the ruined camp until they ducked behind cover next to Rex.</p><p>"Rex what happened?" he asked feeling another set of fingers thrumb against his skull.</p><p>"The Unifier and his group just came out of nowhere. Took us by surprise!" the captain called over the noise of blaster fire, "General Dooku engaged him and they are still fighting."</p><p>"Where?" Anakin asked. His good friend pointed off in a direction. Before his padawan could stop him he leaped over the barrier and sprinted off towards the battle.</p><p>Droids and Mandalorians alike tried to prevent the Jedi from breaking through their ranks. However, Anakin pressed forward cutting down each enemy with ease. The ranks seemed to thin as he came to the center of the camp. </p><p>There Dooku and a Mandalorian clashed. What surprised Anakin was not just Dooku's blade but the black one that it clashed with. Obi-Wan had told him what this blade was after his first trip to Mandalore.</p><p>The dark saber was stolen from the Jedi thousands of years ago and was known to be the symbol of the Manda'lore itself, he was told. <em>So this was the Manda'lore... this was Duke Kyrze,</em> Anakin thought,<em> a male version of Satine perhaps? This would make sense because of how backward this seems compared to the world he was once in.</em></p><p>"You can't win Kryze," Dooku growled as they exchanged blows, he looked tired and worn, probably from something before the fight. </p><p>"On the contrary, I'd say I've won. Jinn is dead and the government has joined with us," the Manda'lore taunted his voice modulated by the helmet, "Your Republic has failed."</p><p>Anakin stepped forward as they paused to glaring at each other, "That's a lie, Duke. We all survived."</p><p>"Ah Skywalker," the helmeted man turned scowling, "ever the thorn in my side. I guess I will have to make sure you both are dead this time."</p><p>Before the two Jedi could react he shot a powerful blast of Force lightning at Dooku, who probably would've easily blocked it but the fatigue seemed too great as he was blasted back. The Mandalorian charged expertly placing a swipe that would've taken off the young Jedi's head if he hadn't ducked in time.</p><p>Anakin felt the pounding return to his head as he ignited his blue blade. It screeched against the black blade as Anakin struggled to get his footing right. With the pain in his head and the surprise of how formidable this Duke Kryze was, the Jedi could barely get his footing. It was as if the Duke was born with a blade in his hand. </p><p>A sharp kick to the chin sent Anakin reeling to the ground. Only rolling out of the killing blow as the red and black armored man stabbed into the ground. He kicked out feeling relief when he heard the man grunt in pain. Scrambling up blue met black as the sabers clashed once more.</p><p>"You're getting slow Skywalker," the Duke taunted, his voice pounding away in the Jedi's head as he lunged forward. Anakin once again deflected the blow, the fight feeling way too familiar. Like that of him and his master when they were bored in his early years of just being knighted. </p><p>Testing this theory Anakin parried and pressed into the armored man's space. Much to his terror the man gracefully pushed the blade aside with the ease and grace only his master could do. Horror spread throughout his gut as the Mandalorian leader used techniques that Obi-Wan had created in his own style; the mix of martial kicks, elbows, and punches flowed smoothly into strikes with the saber chilled the Jedi to the bone. The pounding returned with a vengeance as Anakin was swept off his feet.</p><p>His lightsaber skittered out of his hand as the Manda'lore's black blade pointed at his throat, "Surrender Anakin and I may let you live."</p><p>"No..." he whispered bile rising in his throat. Even with the modulated voice, even with the Mandalorian accent, he could hear the all too familiar Coruscanti dialect. Darkness bled into his vision as he struggled for consciousness.</p><p>"Such a pity. Jinn thought so highly of you," the Manda'lore laughed raising his blade to strike as Anakin's vision went black.</p>
<hr/><p>Ahsoka stood over her master as he tossed violently. Kix and Sgt. Coric holding him down as he began to thrash in his unconscious state.</p><p>"Master it's alright you're okay," she tried to reassure her master but it fell on deaf ears as he continued to thrash.</p><p>As soon as it started her master went still. Kix let out a sigh as two new presences entered the tent. The Togruta turned to see Captain Rex and her grandmaster walked in.</p><p>"How is he?" Rex was the first to ask.</p><p>"He tosses from time to time and just had a really bad episode of thrashing," she informed trying to not break down with worry.</p><p>"It's some form of spore fever. I can't tell honestly," Kix informed pulling out a datapad, "it's really confusing though because it's not really attacking any of his vitals. They are completely steady."</p><p>"But his neural activity keeps spiking," Coric finished glancing back at Anakin with an intrigued look.</p><p>"So it's not attacking anything of his? Then why is he in a coma?" Obi-Wan stocked his beard, worry on his face.</p><p>"We have no clue, sir. But we will keep doing tests and monitor his health," Kix replied scowling at the perplexity of this situation.</p><p>"Ahsoka," Obi-Wan placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "he will be fine. You know Anakin."</p><p>"Yes but... when he fainted..." she sniffed trying to hold stuff back, "it felt like our connection in the Force was cut. It's like he's not even here anymore..."</p><p>"I felt something similar," he reassured her, his eyes sparkling with hidden emotions, he was probably just as worried as she was, "but he will be fine. We've all been through worse. It'll be alright. Rex and I can handle the two legions."</p><p>"No, I can help Master Kenobi. I-I'm fine," she quickly stood only for her legs to lock up.</p><p>"No Ahsoka rest for now. I will talk with the council about this. Rest for now... keep an eye on him," the bearded Jedi glanced over at his bedridden friend with a slight frown, "I will be back later to check on you guys. Coric make sure she doesn't worry too much."</p><p>"Yes sir," Sargent Coric nodded as he brought a chair over for the young padawan, "here you go commander."</p><p>"Thank you Coric," she eased herself into the chair with a soft smile. She looked back at her master with more worry than ever as his face contorted into a pained scowl.</p><p>Ahsoka hesitantly sat down but continued to watch over her master as sheer exhaustion washed over her. She needed to stay awake just in case he needed her. Just... in... case...</p>
<hr/><p>Anakin felt wind whip across his face as that blistering headache retake his thoughts as the rest of his senses turn. The hum of a gunship's engines was what came to him next as he slowly blinked his eyes open. A clone trooper stood over him scanning his body.</p><p>"Sir are you alright?"</p><p>"Y-yes," Anakin forced himself to swallow the bile that was rising in his throat, "where am I?"</p><p>"Evacuation sir. You just collapsed while taking on the Mandalore," the medical trooper informed easing the Jedi knight into a sitting position.</p><p>"Why are we evacuating? We could have held the camp!"</p><p>"General Jinn ordered us to leave sir," Another trooper spoke up, "the populace turned against us like it was nothing... the duke has a very strong sway over people. I've seen-"</p><p>"That's enough soldier," Anakin turned to the voice of Rex as he was glaring at the shiny looking trooper, "those are only rumors."</p><p>"So we are just leaving?" The Jedi's question was answered by a nod from his friend.</p><p>"Unfortunately but with the people fighting back, we do not want more supporters towards the Duke's side. That's what General Jinn said at least. We will return later though."</p><p>"Where are we headed now?"</p><p>"You sir," Rex's voice had that of disappointment, "are going back to Coruscant as Coric thinks you are suffering from fatigue-"</p><p>Anakin launched up, only angering his head even more, "No! I can't just leave you guys. Who will be in charge?"</p><p>"Commander Tano will. You should be back within the next week or two," Rex continued to explain what would happen especially that he and Dooku would be heading back together since he had sustained some awful injuries."</p><p><em>Great</em>, Anakin thought glumly, <em>can't fight with his troops and stuck with Dooku for a week.</em></p><p>"I know it's not ideal sir," Rex tried to reassure him but Anakin started to drown out his words with the Jedi's thoughts.</p><p><em>Maybe he could do more research on this Duke Kryze. </em>The voice was so familiar that hearing it made Anakin's migraine worse. <em>He needed answers and he needed them fast.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>